Daughters of the Night
by Mystery Novelist
Summary: The goddess sisters of justice and vengeance whom punish all crime without mercy are needed by Zeus to punish all of mankind!
1. Underworldly Meeting

**Please review!**

**I will update as soon as possible!**

**Enjoy my fellow fanfictioners!**

**Chapter 1**

**Underworldly Meeting**

Wild flames sprang from the surface of the Underworld, filling its every corner with blazing heat and responding cries of suffering.

Shrill laughter erupted as the three Furies watched the damned burn to crisp, their coal black bodies shaking from the uncontrollable laughter and their cold eyes glistening with excitement.

Poor souls were running in circles trying to avoid the inescapable flames of hell, some tried scaling the rocky walls that were keeping them prisoner to the erratic flames, while others gave in and crumpled on the dusty ground, accepting their demise.

When not punishing wrongdoers on earth, the Furies thoroughly enjoyed the responsibility of torturing the unlucky inhabitants of the dark Underworld.

As Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto taunted the suffering souls, Charon approached in his aged ferry.

"Hermes has requested to converse with you Furies."

"Tell him to wait, we are busy!" Megaera, who hated being interrupted, brusquely replied.

"He has informed me it is a matter of great urgency," Charon answered in a flat disinterested tone, "involving Zeus."

All three furies sighed irritably. They stood up impatiently and looked back upon the scene of burning pain once more, their hair intertwined with serpents flipping over their shoulders, before setting foot on the ferry.

Charon led the ferry and its passengers across the Underworld.

Floating above the world of the dead they were constantly reminded of what a dreadful world this was. The echoing cries of the damned, the always hungry flames, the neglected and decaying structures and most of all the depressing atmosphere of misery.

Before them the domain of Hade's came into view. The crumbling palace of Hell stood in darkness, seeming to project the fear that controlled the Underworld. Dancing shadows were cast against the tall rough palace walls by the flaming torches that lined them. Large windows and balconies overlooked the Underworld and provided multiple views of the terrible world.

The ferry halted beside a series of steps that lead to one of the burning palace doors. Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto exited the ferry and climbed the rotting steps, peering at the sculptures of fearsome creatures that lined them. One sculpture looked like a raging Minotaur while another seemed to be a terrifying Hydra.

As they reached the end of the flight of stairs, the great palace doors swept open, revealing a luxurious yet gothic entrance hall.

In the centre stood a fountain of fire which was placed upon a rich dark red carpet. The remaining exposed floor was covered with smooth black tiles that caught the light of the fountain's flames. Paintings hung against every wall, each of a darker subject and theme. At the end of the room stood a large dark wooden staircase that led to the upper floors of the palace, while doors that led to other rooms on the lower floor were scattered against the dark maroon walls.

Persephone, Hades' wife, stood in front of the flaming fountain. She had a clear expression of disgust upon her face. Persephone obviously hated this new world she was brought to when she was kidnapped by Hades.

Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto approached Persephone who after brief greetings gestured them to follow her into the living room.

There they saw Hermes sitting on a lavish dark leather couch, nervously tapping the ground with his feet.

Beside him stood more lush sofas, each made of a different material. A large wooden coffee table stood at his feet above which a rustic iron chandelier hung, its candles burning to project light. The rough stone floor felt cold under the touch, even through their shoes. In the corner of the room burned a large brick fireplace, warming the room to a cosy temperature.

"Zeus has requested an urgent conference with you three!" Hermes blurted out in a panic-filled voice.

Without waiting for a reply, he continued, "We must travel to Olympus immediately!"

Hermes peered at the bemused expressions upon the coal black faces of the furies. He could feel his temperature rising and his face turning red.

"This is no time for acting daft!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "There is an issue that is so serious that Zeus requests a physical meeting with you three and all of you think it's a joke!"

Almost as if that was their cue, Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto burst out laughing.

"We're sorry, we can't help it!" Tisiphone said in between bursts of laughter.

"Actually...we're not sorry!" Alecto cried out. This made the three sisters laugh even more.

Hermes' face turned even redder, his eyes glowing with anger.

"OK! OK! We'll come with you! No need to get your panties in a bunch!" Megaera said, struggling to keep the laughter out of her voice.

Hermes marched over to where the furies were standing and trying not to laugh.

"Everyone hold hands! Concentrate fully on Olympus" he commanded in an impatient tone. They all did as they were told.

Hermes recited a short chant, after which the four of them gradually faded away into the air, leaving only Persephone, with the same facial expression, left in the room.


	2. The Golden Blade

**Please review!**

**I will update soon!**

**Enjoy my fellow fanfictioners!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Golden Blade**

Their footsteps echoed through the heavenly space, each step on light marble floors as soft as silk. In the centre of the room towered a solid gold statue of the almighty Zeus holding his infamous lightning bolt. The tall walls of the room seemed to express a majestic atmosphere of radiance and tenderness, upon which hung great artworks of the eleven remaining main Olympians.

As they passed through this divine entrance room, Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto peered around in amazement.

Ahead of them an open courtyard came into view where lush plants lined the aged walls and vines with blossoming flowers stretched up against them wildly. Trees of different shapes and sizes stood scattered round the small area which was covered in the greenest of grass. If one strained your ears, you could just hear the faint calls of wild animals that called this sunlight-bathed courtyard their home.

A winding path of dark stone led the way for Hermes and the Furies through this jungle of a garden.

As they reached the last few stepping stones of the path, Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto could see the large council hall ahead, the court at Olympus.

Seated on an enormous throne of polished black Egyptian marble ornamented with gold and covered in purple ram's fleece, was Zeus with a worried expression covering his sharp face. Seven steps led up to this throne, each enamelled with one of the colours of the rainbow. To the right of his throne perched a golden eagle that followed the four Greek Deities with its ruby coloured eyes as they entered the room.

Alongside this glorious throne, stood the ivory seat of Queen Hera cushioned with white cow skin, which three crystal steps led to. The back of her throne was decorated with willow leaves and golden cuckoos above which hung a full moon.

The thrones of the ten remaining main Olympians stood against the walls of the council room. Though smaller in size, they were equally as extravagant with large windows behind them overlooking the splendour of what was Olympus.

As Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto made their way through the large space they saw that its only current residents were Zeus and Demeter.

There was an awkward atmosphere in the council hall, gods of Olympus and gods of the Underworld never, if truth be told, convened as they lived worlds apart.

Zeus breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you for coming in such short notice, I assure you we wouldn't have interrupted you Furies if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

Zeus gazed at the confused expressions upon the faces of the three sisters before him.

"There is an issue that must be dealt with in an immediate and merciless manner, which Demeter and I believe can be done with the help of you Furies. We Olympians feel that matters on earth are deteriorating at an alarming pace."

"Carry on." Tisiphone replied in a puzzled tone.

"Mortals have seemed to have forgotten about the importance of worshiping and respecting Gods. This has led to their abandonment of us which in turn is leading to the rebellion and corruption of humans."

"What does this have to do with us?" Alecto asked, confusion still evident in her voice.

"Well as the Goddesses of justice and vengeance, you Furies must punish all crime without mercy. If matters on earth continue to follow the course they are on now, crime will become overwhelming. Thus Demeter and I are asking for your help to stop this before things can go too far by sending you on a little quest."

"You want to send us on a quest?" Megaera's voice was full of disbelief and irritation that she had to stop her fun in the Underworld for this, "We are not your little puppets that you can control!"

"This quest will help you do what you have been supposed to be doing, which is to stop crime!" Zeus was clearly agitated by the recent outburst of disrespect.

"Don't blame us for the current situation on earth! It is obviously you Olympians' fault for losing the respect mortals once had for you!" Tisiphone shouted.

"I am the almighty god of the gods," Zeus rumbled, "and I demand -"

He was cut off in mid-sentence by Demeter, "Stop it now, all of you! We are not here to blame each other for what is happening; we are here to find a solution!"

Demeter angrily looked around at the sulking faces of the gods in the room and carried on in a stern voice, "We are asking you Furies to go down to earth and retrieve my Golden Blade I used to harvest the first grain and wheat, and then to return it to me in Olympus where I will use it to rot all the crops on earth until the humans come to their senses!"

The Furies looked at each other disbelievingly, the bemused expressions from earlier returning to their faces.

"So you want us to go fetch your farming sickle?" Alecto asked innocently before she and her sisters burst out laughing.

"Yes, the golden blade will help magnify my abilities so that they will have effect all over the world."

"Why can't you go get it yourself, after all it is your sickle?" Megaera asked teasingly before a new round of laughter erupted between the Furies.

"Demeter hid the Golden Blade a long time ago after harvesting the first crops, afraid that in the wrong hands the consequences could be dire, famine everywhere you turn." Zeus intervened, calmer than before.

"But I still don't understand why we have to go fetch it for you!" Tisiphone replied impatiently, growing tired of the conversation.

"Demeter must rest and gather her strength if her abilities are to be powerful enough to produce the desired effect." Zeus explained.

Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto looked at each other warily, uncertain of what to do.

The atmosphere of the room changed from awkwardness to anxiousness as silence filled the room, Demeter and Zeus nervously waiting for a reply from the Furies.

The Furies eventually nodded to each other in agreement.

"We'll go on your little quest." Megaera said finally.

Both Demeter and Zeus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is the Golden Blade hidden then?" Alecto asked, visibly interested in the mystery.

"The island of Sicily which I once called my home," Demeter's voice trailed off as if digging up memories of the past. "In an underground cave found deep within the mountain range..." Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto listened intently as Demeter went on to explain the exact location of the Golden Blade.

"You will leave tomorrow at dawn and will only have three days to retrieve the Golden Blade and return it to Demeter at Olympus." Zeus said, his voice full of authority," Meanwhile I have had my servants ready the guest quarters where you are welcome to gather your strength for the journey."

With that Zeus and Demeter exited the room, leaving Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto to dwell on their thoughts.


End file.
